A database may include an organized collection of data that is stored by a device. A user, associated with the device, may determine particular data included in the database using a database query. The database query may be constructed (e.g., using structure query language (“SQL”)) and provided to the device, such that the device may provide, to the user, the particular data that is responsive to the database query.